


Wedding

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Forgetting, I haven't even read the end of the manga, I should stop tagging now, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry this sucks, Loss of Memory, M/M, Marriage, Not really happy ending, RIP me, Sad, Sad Naruto, Sadness, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuSaku - Freeform, Wedding, but it's a slight AU, but this is based off of what people have told me, naruhina mentions, naruto is not a happy foxboy, onesided naruhina, saddy sad, sasuke marries sakura, sorry I kinda made Sakura an object for dislike, tbh I don't even ship Naruto and Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad little SasuNaru AU one-shot. I'm sorry for your feels. I wrote this at 4 am, I don't even know if it makes sense. Eh. <br/>-- <br/>You were everything to me. Then you saved the goddamn village. And I'm left alone. But you aren't. Because you are with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

I'm the best man at your wedding. You walk down the aisle with a girl you swore you'd never love. There's a smile on your lips. But it doesn't reach your eyes. Did you ever wonder why that is?  
  
You hold her hand, and tell her you'll be hers forever. Maybe you will. But you won't be happy. Your heart belongs to someone else, even if you've forgotten. Even if you'll never remember.  
  
You kiss her lips, and I can't even watch anymore. You wiped your memory, to save Konoha. You said you were too dangerous this way.But you could have changed.  
  
You don't even know what happened between us. The memories are gone, and I can't bear to tell you. All you know is that there was an 'accident', and you've suffered memory loss. No one could ever tell you what you really missed.  
  
She smiles happily, and I hate her. She shouldn't have you. She couldn't have you. So how did this happen? How the hell is she yours?  
  
Everyone is celebrating your marriage. They talk of your children that may come in the next few years. I hope you never have children. They'll look too much like her. Not even a little like me.  
  
The villagers notice me now. They welcome me, and they praise me. But that doesn't even matter. They weren't the point, you bastard. Those judgemental idiots weren't the people I wanted to see me. Can't you figure it out?  
  
There's a meal and a toast, but I can't even pay attention. All there is to notice is you. You who claimed to love me. You who had me in ways no one else had. You who I loved. You who forgot what we were.  
  
Hinata smiles at me from across the room. I never really loved her. But I'll probably marry her. I've just got to tell myself I do have feelings for her. If I keep saying it, I'll believe it. Right?  
  
Eh, probably not. But it's worth a try. You won't ever remember how the story really ended. Just what everyone else thinks is the case. So I've got no happy ending to look forward to.  
  
I wish you could have listened, you damn bastard. You erased your memory of every reason to hate Konoha, save how I was treated when we were kids. You never remember what they said, or what they did, to me when they realized who I loved. But that meant you'd have to forget everything else, too.  
  
The wedding is over. Everyone is smiling. Your bride is giddy and clinging to your arm. Hinata is so happy for the 'cute couple'. I turn to look at you one last time. 

And you say "I'm sorry."


End file.
